MI6? Psych!
by cometsrule
Summary: What would happen if Psych and Alex Rider meet? Read to find out! Please read it is pretty good (I think) I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! (or girls)**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I would love some constructive criticism!**

**Wow, writing this is a lot harder than it seems. Well enjoy the story (hopefully)!**

**Chapter One- The Escape**

**Alex POV**

Alex was at SCORPIA's new base. They'd found him after Jack's Funeral and kidnapped him. They planned on getting revenge for him blowing them up and turning SCORPIA into ruins. They were going to kill him, not like a quick shot to the head. No he wasn't that lucky, they were going to make him suffer and die slowly. They were going to drag it out as long as they could. He had been there for 2 weeks. Those were the most painful 2 weeks of his life.

Every day they would drag him to a windowless room made of concrete with cracks running up the walls and across the ceiling. Then a man would come out and beat him. It was terrible, the man (he started calling him Fred) had broken three of his fingers, dislocated his knee, broke 2 of his ribs, and probably given him a concussion.

But today Alex was smart; you see they gave him one meal a day consisting of stale bread and water. So when a man dropped that off Alex stuck a small piece of wood, which he so conveniently found in his room, in between the door and the wall and when the man left he slipped out. He silently ran through a bunch of hallways and doors until he came to a final door. It was locked, he was almost out he just needed to exit this door.

He looked around and saw something glinting in the corner. Alex ran over to look at it, it was a bobby pin, it must have fallen out of some ladies hair. He silently thanked ladies for wearing hair accessories. Realizing that his torcher session was soon he ran over to the lock and picked it. Suddenly and alarm blared. Crap, he though. Knowing he didn't have long until the guards came he ran.

**Shawn POV**

Shawn was sitting in the Psych office sipping a pineapple smoothie. He and Gus had just solved the murder of the McFarland kids. That had thought at first it had been the sister but later found out it was actually the mother. You see the McFarland father had left, so the mother went insane and killed the kids for revenge.

After he had solved the case he and Juliet had went out on a lunch date. Half-way through she had gotten a call about a drunk driver heading her ways. So after she left he bought a pineapple smoothie and come back here. Then Shawn heard gunshots. He jumped up and ran outside. What he saw confused and scared him. There was a kid running from three burly men with guns. What scared him even more was that the kid was covered in blood.

**Alex POV**

Well today just keeps getting better and better. First eh escapes SCORPIS only to have three men chase him. Oh and these weren't just some muscle men, no these men had guns. But that wasn't the best part; no, no the best part was they had shot him. Not anywhere fatal like the chest or anything but in the shoulder.

Well, he thought, It's either I fight them or they shoot, and kill me. So he turned around and ran at the men. They were surprised, which gave him an advantage. He kicked the middle man in the groin, and when he bent down Alex kneed him in the back then punched him in the head knocking him unconscious. Grabbing his gun he shot the man on the left in the head, killing him. Then he turned and kicked the gun out of the last man's hand and shot him in the heart. Alex's head was throbbing, he definitely had a concussion. He turned around and the last thing he heard before falling was sirens in the distance.

**Whew! It might not seem long to you but it does to me! I would like to tell you that I don't have a beta so if you see any bad spelling or grammar please tell me.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Brief Introductions (well sort of)

**Shoot! This chapter didn't post sorry! So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Psych**

**Alex POV**

Alex slowly blinked open his eyes. He saw that he was in a plain white room. "Well, I must be in a hospital." He quietly mumbled to himself. He glanced around and saw no one was there, thankfully. He silently sat up and saw he had an IV. Knowing that he needed to get out of there, he ripped it out and jumped out of the bed. He crept over to the door wondering when the nurse would come to check on him. He opened the door and as quietly as a mouse, ran into the hallway. Looking left and right he crept spy stile toward the end of the hall.

"You're not planning on escaping are you? 'Cause that would be a problem." Said a voice behind him. Surprised, Alex slowly turned around. He saw a man in his early thirties with a brown fro-hawk and amber eyes. "Nice to meet you while you're awake, my partner Mr. Teddy bear Jackson is at _work_." He emphasized work as if they had argued about that before. "Hello, my name is Patrick Eisenhower, who are you?" Alex said using his codename from the last mission.

"Shawn, at your service." Shawn stated sarcastically. "Shawn! Where have you been I've looked everywhere for you!" a woman with blond hair, brown eyes, and a pantsuit on said ecstatically. Walking beside her was a grey haired man. They walked with such trust in each other, he wondered if they were partners or lovers. "Hey Jules!" Shawn exclaimed clearly happy to see her. "Spencer! Did you let that rascal out!" The grey haired man shouted, not very nicely though. "No Lassie-face! He escaped himself and his name's Patrick." Shawn said enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you." Alex said in a very convincing American accent.

Shawn walked over to Jules and kissed her. Alex knew now that Lassie and Jules were probably cops, he would have to play it cool. "I'm going to need to take you down to the station." Lassie stated. "K give me a second to call someone." Patrick A.K.A Alex said smoothly. "No you'll have to call later, we need to get you back you could be in danger or you could be a danger. Considering the night before." Lassie said. (I'm calling them Lassie and Jules because Alex doesn't know their real names). "Cuff him O'Hara." Alex stared at the man as if he deserved to be in a mental hospital. "As I said we don't know if you're a danger." Lassie replied to the look Alex gave him. "Oh come on Lassie he's just a little kid!" Shawn whined. "Shut up Spencer."

**Shawn POV**

Man that kid's weird. I keep on forgetting theta he just killed two people and is acting totally cool about it. Maybe he forgot and has amnesia. Or he's just a cold blooded killer. Shawn thought. He had some suspicions about the kids name. I mean seriously, who kills someone and uses their real name. But, Patrick Eisenhower was halfway convincing.

Shawn pulled out his phone and called Gus. "Hey buddy!" Shawn shouted. "What do you want Shawn, I'm in a very important meeting." Gus said clearly annoyed. "Yeah but you picked up didn't you! That means you're probably waiting to get a case so you can get out of that _boring _meeting." Shawn responded without missing a beat. "Fine you got me, do you have one?" Gus exclaimed hopefully. "Not exactly, but the killer kid is getting interrogated. And his name is Patrick!" Shawn stated excitedly. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Gus said in a hurry. Through the phone you could hear the car starting. "Bye!" Shawn ended the conversation. "Now to watch the interrogation." Shawn muttered.

**Alex POV**

This was hilarious. Which was weird, being that it was an interrogation. Well it wasn't much of one. It was more Lassiter yelling at Alex and Alex staring blankly at him. "We checked your name 'Patrick Eisenhower' isn't real." Dang, I was really hoping that hadn't been deleted, oh well. Thought Alex. "You I killed town full grown men and knocked out another. You realize that you are going to jail for life." "I wish." Alex mumbled under his breath. "WHAT!" Lassiter shouted at him. "What, what?" Alex questioned. "What did you mumble?!" Lassiter question-screamed. "Oh I was just stating how wonderful your interrogation skills are." Alex stated cockily. Lassiter looked like he was going to burst. Then he got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Alex smirked. Then the woman, O'Hara, came in. He could tell that she was weary of him. That or she was scared, which wouldn't of surprised him either. "Hi, my name's Juliet, are you hungry?" She asked. He responded with a shake of his head. "OK, well I just need you to answer some questions." She said sweetly. "It's funny how you think you can get me to spill the beans by faking kindness. But just to save you time I'm going to tell you it doesn't work." Alex said. For a second she looked hurt, then, as quick as that emotion came, it was gone. She started yelling. "You know what? I'm gonna leave you in her and one you feel like talking, just wave!" She stated furiously. As she stormed out she bumped Alex's chair. It was so sudden that Alex didn't have time to prepare. He cried out in pain. Juliet looked at him confused at first, then she seemed to remember. He was extremely hurt. She rushed to his side. The group hadn't heard his condition yet. "Are you O-K? I can call a doctor." She said in a hurry, her nice demeanor back. "No I'm fine." Alex said icily. A man walked in, "We have a call for Alex."

**I know I know cliffhanger. You're welcome. Anyways I want to thank some people:**

**Idekdftba-Thanks for following my story!**

**Senrod2- Thanks for following my story!**

**hellcat-lynx- Thanks for following my story!**

**IfINeverKnew- Thanks for following my story!**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing! How'd I do?**

**R&R!**


End file.
